Revenge or Love?
by sizzlinghott
Summary: Viola broke up with Duke five years ago with no explanations. They meet again 5 years later and Duke decides to take revenge, but when he starts to fall for Viola again...will he pick revenge or love?
1. Leaving

**Sadly, I don't own She's The Man, but don't we all wish we did...LOL**

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

-Flashback-

_"Duke...we need to talk."_

_"Yeah, babe." I lean down and kiss her on the lips, but she gives me her cheek instead._

_"Umm...I don't think this is working out."_

_"What isn't working out?"_

_"Our relationship."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"We're both going our separate ways in a couple of weeks and I think..."_

_"You think our relationship isn't going to survive?" I ask angrily._

_"It's not that...I think we should see other people."_

_"Do you not love me anymore?"_

_"No, I love you with all my heart." She says in tears._

_"Then why do we have to break up?"_

_"It's just...that I think this isn't working out."_

_"But...I don't get it. We're perfect for each other, how come you're doubting us?"_

_"Duke...I have to go."_

_"Vi...please don't go. Can you just tell me what's going on?"_

_"I'm sorry, I can't. It'll ruin you and I can't let that happen."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Goodbye Duke. I'll always love you forever." She pulls out my hand and gives me back the necklace I gave her on our first year anniversary._

_"No, Vi. Just tell me, c'mon. You just can't give up, we can through this. Just tell me what's wrong, I'll change or I'll make it better. Please, don't leave." I beg and grab her wrist. She takes my hand away and turns to look at me one last time._

_"Duke, always remember one thing. I will always love you." She kisses me and whispers against my lips. "Never forget."_

-End of Flashback-

And that was the last time I saw Viola Hastings.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Review!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's The Man, but I do own that voice over the intercom and a certain new character that is going to play a big part in this story.**

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

"Mr. Orsino, there is someone here for the assistant position. Do I let her in?" The voice over the intercom says.

"Sure."

Just then, a woman around her early 20s walks in the door. She's wearing a soccer jersey, jeans, and a cap.

"Hello. I'm Duke Orsino and I heard you are interested in the assistant position?"

"Yes, sir."

"May I please have your name before we begin?" Instead of saying her name, she takes off her cap and I see the person I thought I would never see again. "Viola Hastings?"

"Hey Duke!" She says nervously.

"It's Mr. Orsino to you." I respond back bitterly.

"Mr. Orsino...I'm sorry about what happened 5 years ago...I didn't mean to leave so suddenly, but I guess I had to do it."

"There's no excuse for that."

"You wouldn't know." She mumbles.

"Yes, I think I would...I loved you and you just took off one day without any explanations...and you expect me to be happy with you?"

"I never said that...I was just hoping for forgiveness, but I can see that's not going to happen."

"Why did you even come back? To try to get me back? That's pathetic!"

"Mr. Orsino, I've accepted that it's been over and plus, I wouldn't fight for anything that's not worth fighting for."

"Ok, we're done here. I'm sorry you are not qualified for the job. Goodbye." I say, while getting up and going to the door. She doesn't move though.

"Mr. Orsino, I'm not leaving till you give me a fair chance to interview. This isn't fair that you're not giving me a chance because of what happened 5 years ago. You can't take this out on my chances."

"Why not?"

"I have a daughter and we would be homeless right now if it wasn't for one of my friends, Justin. I really need this job to support my family."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, she's 5 years old. She doesn't know what's happening, but I really want her to have a good life."

"Fine, meet me in my office tomorrow at noon for the interview." I say seriously.

"Thank you!" She says joyously and walks out.

* * *

Later that evening, Andrew and Toby met up at my house.

"You are not gonna believe what happened at the office today." I say.

"What? You found a hot assistant and you're gonna kick us out, so you guys can make love?" Andrew asks stupidly.

"No...but it has to do with the assistant position job. Viola Hastings came to the interview today."

Toby spits out his drink and Andrew drops his game controller.

"Shut up! Viola?! Hastings?! Dude, she came back for you?" Toby asks, while still being in shock.

"No...she was there for the job. Apparently, she's living with Drayton and has a 5 year old daughter."

"Crap! That girl is fast." Andrew says.

"Andrew, aren't you supposed to be somewhere today?" I ask annoyed.

"What would I have today..." He starts to say, but trails off. "Holy crap! I have a date with the chick next door. I got to go." He says and grabs his stuff and slams the door on his way out.

"So, what are you gonna do about Viola?" Toby asks.

"I don't know...I'm giving her another chance to redeem herself."

"Why? I thought you were still mad at her after all these years."

"I am...but, it's just..." I say and stop, trying to be find the words. "It's just her."

"Duke, do you actually believe she still loves you after all these years?"

"She said she always would."

"Dude, she's got a daughter!"

"I know, it's weird, right?"

"Her daughter is 5 years old...she left you 5 years ago, you get what I'm saying?"

"No..."

"She cheated on you, Duke. That's why she left you...she was pregnant with another man's baby...probably Drayton's baby."

At first, I'm confused, but then I realize the situation. Viola cheated on me, that's why she left. She never actually meant it when she said she'd love me forever. How stupid and naive of myself to believe that crap she was feeding me?!

"She cheated on me..."

"Dude and you're letting her work with you."

"That's messed up."

"Ditto, how are you going to fix it?"

"I have no intention of fixing it..."

"What? You're gonna forgive and forget that easily?"

"Of course not, I'm gonna hurt her as much as she hurt me...I'm taking revenge."

"That is one of the most awesome things I've heard come out of your mouth!" Toby says, while smiling with approval. "But, how are you going to do it?"

"Easy...start distant, then become closer and closer to her until she thinks that we're in love again, and BAM! We're over and I'll break it to her the same way she broke it to me."

"Genius plan...but you have to follow one condition. If you break that condition, the whole plan is off."

"What is it?"

"You can't fall in love with her."

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man, but I shall make the sequel...LOL j/k...but I do own Leah and Rhonda! Yay one for me and one for the studio who produced She's The Man! haha off to the story!**

_Last time on Revenge or Love?:_

_"What? You're gonna forgive and forget that easily?"_

_"Of course not, I'm gonna hurt her as much as she hurt me...I'm taking revenge."_

_"Genius plan...but you have to follow one condition. If you break that condition, the whole plan is off."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You can't fall in love with her."_

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

"So, Miss Hastings, why do you think you are qualified for the job?" I say looking down at Viola, who had her daughter in her lap.

"Mommy...I hungry." The little girl says, while rubbing her stomach.

"Leah, didn't you eat the pancakes Uncle Justin cooked you this morning?"

"No... they were yucky." Leah says, sticking her hand in her mouth pretending to throw up. I smile to myself, this girl reminds me a lot of the younger Viola.

"Well, mommy has to finish her interview first and then we can go get some ice cream."

"Uh...my receptionist is free right now, so I don't think she'll mind having company at lunch."

"I don't want to bother her..."

"Nonsense, she loves kids." I say and press the button for my intercom. "Rhonda, do you mind taking Miss Hastings's daughter to lunch with you?"

"No, sir. Just send her out right now."

"Thanks, Rhonda."

"No problem."

"So, Leah are you ready?"

"Yes...I very hungry!" I chuckle and I see Viola shake her head. "Bye mommy!"

"Bye honey, don't be too much trouble!"

"Ok!" Leah shouts and leaves the room.

"Ok, Mr. Orsino...I think I'm qualified for the job because I'm a hard worker, who never gives up. I will go to great lengths to get the job done and I am really good at teamwork."

"You sure are." I mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"So...that's your daughter?"

"Yup...Leah. She's my everything."

"Who's the father?"

"Uh...he's never been in her life. I don't like to talk about him much." Psh, probably lying to my face right now...Justin is the father and she lives with him, how stupid does she think I am?

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright...lets go back to the interview."

"Oh, I already gave you the job long before you came here today."

"What?!" She yells and comes over to punch me in the shoulder.

"Ow...gosh, Viola...I see still you have iron arms."

"Well, I'm sorry you have to be so weak, Duke."

"I'm weak under your spell."

"Hahaha, still the charmer, aren't we?"

"Still the sarcastic one, aren't we?"

"Touché."

"So, where have you been the past 5 years, Viola?"

"Around...I've lived at Justin's for the past two years, but my jobs have been ups and downs. You?"

"I've been here for the past five years. This is my life, my baby."

"You quit soccer?"

"Not really...it's not the way you're thinking."

"You quit."

"You act as if you didn't."

"I didn't. I still play."

"When?"

"I play every weekend for a women's league."

"Really? You haven't quit?"

"Nope...I think you're letting your dreams slip away, this place sucks."

"Off topic...so what's up with you and Justin?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Well, you are living with him."

"So?"

"You two aren't dating?"

"No...we stopped before I went to Illyria for school, never got back together."

"Oh...then I can do this." I lean in and kiss her with as much emotion I had. When we finally pull out, she looks up at me in shock.

"Duke, I can't..." She says, but is interrupted.

"Mommy! Why were you kissing the boss man?"

"Uh...honey, lets go...we have to get home before Uncle Justin gets worried. Thank you, Mr. Orsino."

"Viola, wait!" I say, but she storms out of the door.

I touch my lips...could I be falling for her again?

* * *

"Dude, no! You're under her trick again. And you will end up heartbroken." Toby says.

"No, I'm not. It was just a kiss to make her fall for me again. Nothing more."

"But you also felt something, Duke! You softened up when you saw her again...what ever happened to the revenge plan?"

"It's still on, trust me. I'm not falling for her again, she's just some chick."

"She better be." Toby mumbles and the doorbell rings. I open the door to see Justin Drayton.

"We need to talk." He says with dull eyes. I open the door and let him in.

"Toby."

"Justin."

"So, what are you here to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"Viola."

"What about her?"

"I heard about today...you better not be starting trouble. I trust you, Duke. She's learning to trust again, don't make her or me regret this."

"I won't. You take me as the bad guy...I wasn't the one who left 5 years ago."

"Don't put her to blame either...she had a good reason for it."

"Is it because she had your baby? That's not a good reason."

"You really think that? You're still such an ass."

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge."

"Watch out, Orsino. If I ever see Viola crying, you'll be getting it."

"Getting what? Tears?"

"I knew it...you're just playing her."

"What did you think I was doing?"

"Duke, I thought you were better than this. If this is how you wanna play, just know I'll be watching. It won't be easy as you think it may be. You know why?"

"Why?"

"You're still madly in love with her as she is with you. You won't be able to break her heart easily as you might think. And if you succeed, just know there are 3 hearts you're breaking instead of one." Justin walks out of the house leaving me speechless and Toby with his mouth open.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Do You Love Mommy?

**Disclaimer: I don't She's The Man, but I do own some characters like Rhonda and Leah!**

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

"Mr. Orsino, good to see you." Rhonda said. "Miss Hastings is in your office."

"Thank you."

I walk in my office expecting Viola to quit, but today she was strictly business.

"Good morning, Mr. Orsino. How would you like to start our morning off with?"

"How about the kiss we shared?"

"Um...I'd like to discuss private matters in private times."

"Viola...I still have feelings for you." I say trying to be genuine, so she'll believe me.

"No, Duke...this can't be happening right now."

"Vi, I can't stop my feelings...I guess I've always loved you even though I try to pretend I don't."

"Duke..." She says, but I interrupt her.

"Just listen. Viola, I know when you left five years ago, you must've been as heartbroken as I was. I just was thinking of myself when I saw you a few days ago...but when we kissed, it felt like the old days. I love you, Viola...I never stopped." She runs over to me and hugs me.

"Are you playing with me, Duke?"

"No, I swear. I love you with all my heart." Pshh, love you with all my heart...

"So, does this mean we have a second chance together?"

"Only if you want to..."

"YES!" She shouts excitedly.

"Well, then I don't think you mind if I do this." I lean and kiss her. The kiss was more than I thought it would be...it was amazing. NO! This can't be happening, I'm not falling for her again.

"How would you like to have dinner with Leah, Justin, and I tonight?"

"I'd love to, what time should I be there?"

"Seven...Justin gets cranky if he doesn't have food by that time."

"You mean Leah?"

"No, I mean Justin."

"Who knew Drayton was still a baby?"

"Alright, you two better behave tonight and that goes for you too, Orsino. No name calling, throwing punches, and definitely no bad language in front of my daughter."

"Ok."

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight." She says and walks out of the door.

* * *

"Hello Duke." Justin says through gritted teeth.

"Hey Drayton...long time no see."

"Hi babe!" Viola says and comes and hugs me.

"Hey...I missed you."

"Mommy, what do I call the boss man?" Leah says smiling.

"Honey, you can call him Duke."

"Hi Duke. How are you?"

"Wow...your mommy must've trained you well. I'm doing fine and how about yourself?"

"Uhm...mommy, what do I say?"

"How about we stick to greetings later and dinner now."

"What are we having for dinner, mommy?"

"Your favorite!"

"RIBS!!"

"That's right...now help mommy go set the table so Uncle Justin and Duke can talk." With that, Leah ran into the kitchen following Viola.

"Duke, what are you doing here?" Justin asks slowly.

"I'm having dinner with my girlfriend's family and friend."

"Duke, what did I tell you before?"

"I'm not playing with her if that's what you think...I love her."

"No, here's what I'm thinking...she loves you and you are getting revenge on her because you hate her for what she did 5 years ago even though you don't know the whole story to it."

"Why would I hate her?"

"Maybe it's because you're still bitter over what happened..."

"I love her, Justin and I'm not lying."

"I'm watching you...you see that little girl." He says and points at Leah. "She's starting to like and you see Viola...she's starting to love you again. You hurt one, you hurt all of us."

"I'm not gonna hurt them." I say through gritted teeth and I take a step closer to Justin. "Get out of my hair, Drayton." He's about to life his arm up to punch me, but Leah comes in between us.

"Mommy says dinner's ready, Uncle Justin. Oh, I forgot you too, Duke."

"Thanks, honey." I say softly.

Dinner went by fairly fast...Justin and I pretended to get along well and Leah and Viola went on to tell us about their daily adventures. Before I knew it, it was Leah's sleeping time. Viola and Justin were busy talking and washing the dishes, soI offered to put her to bed.

"Duke...can you tell me a story?"

"Sure."

"I want to know about my daddy."

"Your daddy?"

"Yes...mommy told me he was a very good soccer player like her and even better."

"Well, I'm sorry, honey...I don't know your father."

"Duke, do you love mommy?"

"Yes, I do." I say awkwardly. It's hard to lie to children.

"So, you won't break her heart?"

"No, I'll never do that."

"Will you be my new daddy then?"

"Maybe...your mommy and I love each other."

"Do you love me, Duke?"

"Of course I do, you're almost like my daughter."

"I love you too, Duke. You make my mommy happy and that makes me happy."

Was this whole revenge thing a mistake? Was Justin right, am I breaking more than one heart in the process?

**So what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Father Daughter Pair?

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's The Man, but I do own Leah and Rhonda...so hah! 2 points for me! LOL I'm so random...**

_Last time on Revenge or Love:_

_"Duke, do you love mommy?"_

_"Yes, I do." I say awkwardly. It's hard to lie to children._

_"So, you won't break her heart?"_

_"No, I'll never do that."_

_"Will you be my new daddy then?"_

_"Maybe...your mommy and I love each other."_

_"Do you love me, Duke?"_

_"Of course I do, you're almost like my daughter."_

_"I love you too, Duke. You make my mommy happy and that makes me happy."_

_Was this whole revenge thing a mistake? Was Justin right, am I breaking more than one heart in the process?_

_

* * *

_

Duke's POV:

"We should really get going now, babe." I say to Viola as she lies still on my bed.

"Alright, but you'll be begging for more of me later."

"Well, then I'll get more of you later...right?"

"No, I have to take care of Leah. I've been asking too much of Justin this past week and I feel like I'm disappointing him." She looks down and I take my hand and lift her chin up so that she's facing me. I look right into her eyes...those eyes I could look into forever, they are the ones who see me for who I am and the one that holds my heart. NO! I mean use to hold my heart, I can't love her...because of the revenge plan. No strings attached...now all I have to do is remember that whenever I start to feel things I'm not supposed to.

"Duke?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you could never disappoint anyone...you're way too good."

"Aww...Duke, that's so sweet!" She squeals. I start leaning and she does the same and our lips are almost touching when my cell phone rings.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Mr. Orsino, we have a crisis at the company...you need to come quick." Rhonda says quickly.

"What is it?"

"Well, all the documents on the company computers are lost and I don't know how to get them back."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

I hung up and turned to look at Viola, who was staring at me with anxious eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Apparently, all the documents at work are lost somewhere in the world and Rhonda is doing the best she can to get them back."

"Oh, can I help? I took a computer course all through college."

"Really? That's wonderful! Lets go!" I say and grab her hand, but she stands still. "What's the matter?"

"It's Leah, I can't ask Justin to watch her again...he has an important meeting today. She has no where to go."

"I can take her." I say before thinking.

"Really?! That's so awesome! Thank you soo much!" She says and comes over and kisses me on the cheek. "Lets go wake up Leah. I need to tell her that I'll be going."

We walk over to my guestroom really quiet to not wake up Leah. When we open the door, we find her sitting on the pillows watching the TV intently.

"Leah, honey...look at mommy." Viola says calmly.

"Yes, mommy!" She says happily. "I'm looking at you right now, what's the matter?"

"Well, mommy has to go to work, so Duke will watch you today." She walks over to Leah and kisses her on the forehead before walking out, leaving Leah and me alone.

"Ooh...Duke, can we go to the park today? It's so sunny outside!"

"Sure we can!" I say as enthusiastically as I can.

"Yay!!" Leah starts to jump on the bed and throws a pillow at me.

"Are you starting a pillow fight, missy?"

"Yup, I bet you can't catch me!" She says while giggling. Her giggles remind me of Viola's...so innocent and cute, NO! Revenge plan!

Leah starts running around the room and I grab a pillow and start to chase after her. I finally catch her in the kitchen. I pick her up and spin her around like I see parents do on television. Leah is laughing and giggling her head off, while I smile at the happy, giggling little girl in front of me.

"Duke...ss-stop, I'm getting dizzy!" She shouts.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry, how about you go get dressed and we walk to the park?"

"Ok!" She says excitedly.

A few minutes later she comes down in what looks like an old Illyria soccer jersey and some jeans.

"Wow, nice jersey! Where did you get it from?"

"Mommy gave it to me! She said it was hers when she played soccer at Illyia."

"I think you mean Illyria?" I say and she nods her head and grabs my hand.

"Lets go, Duke. Can we bring the soccer ball?" Wow, she really takes after her mom...I remember when Viola dressed as Sebastian to play soccer at Illyria, that's how we met and fell in love. "Duke? Hello?"

"Yes, I'm here. How about we go now?" I ask and she nods.

We walked in the park in silence. Well, that was me...Leah, on the other hand was humming to every kind of song she could think of. She got tired along the way, so we stopped at a bench and sat down for a while. While we are sitting down, a woman passed us and then took a few steps back. She then starts staring at us as if we are the most amazing things in the world.

"You two look so adorable together! You have got to be the most cutest father-daughter pair I've ever seen."

"Oh no, I'm not her father..." I say while still in shock.

"Well, that's a shame! She looks a lot like you."

"Thank you."

When the woman walks away, I study Leah's face. Her brown eyes seemed so similar to mines and how she would crinkle her nose when people would look her. I start piecing traits we have that are similar and come up with a conclusion.

Leah Hastings is my daughter.

* * *

**Oohh!! Duke finally knows!!!!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Last Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man, but you do what you can, so I'll just lead you straight to the story!**

**Off we go!!!**

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

"When were you going to tell me, Viola?" I ask angrily.

"Tell you what?"

"Leah is my daughter."

"Duke..."

"I had to get clues from a stranger to find out that Leah is my daughter."

"Duke, I wanted to tell you, but..."

"Why didn't you?"

"I can't tell you why..."

"Why not?"

"I can't and it's for what's best."

"Then maybe I should leave. Is that what's best?"

"Don't do this, please."

"Just tell me then, Viola. I'll understand."

"You won't, you'll leave me because it is a stupid reason."

"Then maybe I shouldn't even bother anymore."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why did you keep this away from me?"

"I had to!" She yells in tears. "It was all to benefit you in every way."

"How? I've missed most of my daughter's life! Was that benefiting?"

"It's like you play me as the bad guy. You think I wanted to do it? No, I didn't! It hurt me so much, okay? You think I wanted to let go of my true love? No!"

"Just leave, take your daughter and go. I don't want to see your face or hers at my workplace anymore. Get out of my life!"

"Duke, please..." She pleads with me through tears.

"Go." I say dully. She walks out and takes all of her stuff. On the way out I see her go up to Leah and attempting a smile. They walk out hand in hand and I can see Viola shaking every second or so.

* * *

"Dude, Leah is my daughter! We have to call off the whole plan, ASAP!" I yell into the phone.

"No, dude! This is the best thing to keep on going with your plan. Don't let this stray you off, let it egg you on."

"I can't do that to her."

"Duke, please don't tell me you fell for her."

"I didn't...if I did, do you I think I could have done that to her today?"

"True, but no falling in love."

"Sure thing..." I say, trailing off. Did I fall for her already? Is that the pain in my chest? Maybe I never fell out of love, what did I just do to her?

Just then the doorbell rang and I hung up on Toby to go answer it. I open it and Justin Drayton's fist comes in contact with my right eye.

"What the heck, Drayton? What was all that shit for?"

"For Viola and Leah, you ass!"

"It's not my fault, she kept Leah away from me and she's not telling me why."

"It was all for your own benefit, I knew it was stupid to trust you. You broke her heart again and you also broke Leah's."

"Why do you both tell me it was for my own benefit? Is keeping my daughter away from me so good?"

"No, she did it for you."

"She did it for herself."

"I'm not even supposed to tell you this, but I don't care anymore. I hate keeping this away from you, knowing you will always think she's to blame."

"She is."

"She kept Leah away from you for your good. She wanted you to have your life and career in soccer. And she thought a baby would kill your future. So, that's why she left you."

"No, this can't be true..." This can't, no...why? Why did I have to do that to her? She had good intentions, I ruined it...I ruined everything. "Where is she?"

"She left with Leah a few hours ago. She's moving in with Sebastian and Olivia."

"She's going to California?"

"Seems like it."

"No, this can't be happening..."

"That's why I told you to treat her right this time. You were her last hope."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she always thought good of you. When she was quiet, I knew she was thinking of you."

"C'mon, I have to go find her!"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Just freakin' go! You know you want to!"

"Fine, lets go now." We both head out of my house into the car.

_"You were her last hope."_

I was her last hope, but I had no hope in her to begin with.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. California and The Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man, but the cute Leah is mines...ok, that sounded wrong, but anyways...Leah is a character created by moi :) And I do not own Sherlock Holmes, although...I've heard he is a good detective...am I correct? LOL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Where are you going to move after college, Duke?" Viola asks, while fidgeting with her hair._

_"I would move anywhere you are." Viola starts giggling and Duke pulls her in to him._

_"Well, if that's the case, I've always wanted to move to California."_

_"Then, I'll start finding the house." Duke says jokingly and Viola socks him in the arm. "Gosh, iron arms much, Vi?"_

_"It's not my fault you're weaker than your girlfriend."_

_"Am not!"_

_"Am too!"_

_"Why are we acting like a bunch of kids?"_

_"You started it!"_

_"Oh, you're so gonna get it, Hastings!"_

_End of flashback_

_Duke's POV:_

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm such a jerk, a stupid jerk, a stupid and lovesick jerk!

"Duke, will you stop muttering?" Justin shouts in the car.

"What? I'm not muttering…"

"Oh yeah… 'Oh my gosh! I'm such a jerk, a stupid jerk, a stupid and lovesick jerk!' is so not muttering." He says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I'm so worried about my girlfriend!"

"You mean ex-girlfriend."

"Don't remind me."

"Duke, you know you were the one who started all of this."

"That doesn't mean you have to rub my face in it."

"She's gone, along with Leah. We have no idea where she can be right now."

"You said she was with Sebastian and Olivia."

"I called them when you were muttering…she didn't call them or tell them she was going there. Something is up, Duke. She's obviously not going there and that was a who trap to lure you and I to a bogus location."

"Hey, Sherlock Holmes, do me a favor? Stop with all the detective talk! I don't understand a thing you are saying."

"I seriously don't know what she saw in you. She's gone, you idiot. She was never going to Sebastian's place, that was a lie! Get it now, idiot?"

"Ok, this just made everything a little harder…"

"No duh!"

We drive in silence for the next few hours until we cross the California state line. Justin starts dialing numbers furiously on his phone.

"Who are you calling or texting?" I ask, while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Viola."

"Why? She's not going to pick up."

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"I don't know…" I say defeatedly.

"Exactly, now I'm calling her."

He presses the call button on his phone and starts tapping his fingers vigorously on the cup holders.

"Hello? Viola, oh my gosh! Are you alright, Vi?" He was right, she would pick up…now I need to talk to her. I turn to look at Justin, who is now nodding his head and saying 'uh-huh' every now and then.

"Vi, you wanna talk to Duke? I can give you his number." He says and looks over to me with what I think is a hopeful smile. How sad…hopeful…I was her last hope. I take an exit off the freeway and park on the side of the road. I put my hand out for the phone, but he shakes his head mouthing the word 'no.' He takes the phone out of his ear and puts it on speakerphone so I can listen to the conversation.

"…I am not talking to him ever again, you hear me? And I will not tell you where I am." She says sternly.

"Vi, you have to tell us where you're at."

"Us? Who are you with?"

"No one, I'm by myself…I'm in California by myself. Now tell me where you are. I am not believing that crap you told me before you left."

"Why are you in California? I told you not to come."

"Vi, we had to…I had to." I say and Justin hits me.

"Who is that, Justin?"

"No one…your mother?"

"I am not joking, who the heck is that?"

"It's no one, just tell me where you are at and all three of us will go home together."

"There's someone with you and I'm not giving you any details on where I'm at until you tell me who it is? Is it Paul?"

"No, Paul wanted to come though."

"Justin, who is it? I will hang up the phone if you don't answer me." She says calmly, but her voice is filled with venom and anger.

"Vi, don't hang up on Justin because of me." I say desperately.

"So it's Duke? How nice! What do you want, Duke? My heart is already broken up enough." She says sarcastically.

"Just tell us where you're at, Vi."

"You have no right to call me that anymore."

"Viola, we want to keep you safe."

"I'm hanging up. Good luck to you both."

"Vi…" I say, but get cut off by the dial tone. "What do we do?"

"Think hard. Where would Viola Hastings go?"

I start thinking of the possible places, but they are not reasonable. The light bulb finally lights up in my head.

_Flashback_ **(AN: Continuation of the previous flashback)**

_"Why?" I ask Viola with curiosity._

_"Why what?"_

_"Why California?"_

_"I don't know…there's a lot of things there that I like. The beaches would be my main reason, I love how the sun sets and rises there…it's breathtaking. It reminds me of our relationship…even though we have our fights and fits, when the sun sets at the end of the day and rises in the morning, I know you'll always be there with me."_

_"So just for the beaches then?"_

_"No, as a symbol for our love…"_

_"I..."_

_"Duke, just spit it out!"_

_"I…Viola, I…"_

_"Duke, what's wrong?"_

_"I..."_

_"You what?"_

_"Um…I dream of you at night?"_

_"So you mas- about me? Duke, that's nasty!"_

_"No, I don't mean, ugh! I love you!"_

_"Don't 'ugh!' me! Wait, what did you say?"_

_"I uh…love you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah…" I say with a lovesick tone._

_"Me too." Viola says in a love-struck way._

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Hmm...I wonder where on Earth Viola is...**

**Review please?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Answer The Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man, but Leah is mines!! LOL**

_Last time on Revenge or Love:_

_"Think hard. Where would Viola Hastings go?"_

_I start thinking of the possible places, but they are not reasonable. The light bulb finally lights up in my head._

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

How many freakin' beaches are there in Southern California?!? We've been to Laguna Beach, Corona Del Mar, Venice Beach, Newport Beach, where is she?

"Dude, I swear...if she's not at one of these beaches, I will KILL you...put it down on paper." Justin says.

"Calm, I think you've drank too much salt water from the beaches."

"It was one time and you pushed me in."

"Whatever you say, Drayton."

"Lets just find her, so we can go home."

"Fine." We drove for another 30 minutes before reaching our last beach: Huntington Beach. Our last hope before we go home.

"She better be here."

"She won't be if you keep talking, Drayton."

"You know it's all your fault, right?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot."

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"I don't know, I'm a guy."

"Great reason, Duke. You deserve a trophy for that outstanding play of words!" Justin says sarcastically.

"I don't know how to reason with you, her, or myself."

"Just tell me what was going through that small brain of yours."

"I was mad she showed up again...and I don't know what made me agree to plan revenge against her. I was thinking wrong...I thought it would be easy for me to pull her in and make it seem as if I loved her like I did before. I never knew I would start falling for her again and when I found out Leah was my daughter, it was supposed to be the reason to end all of this, but I don't know...I just continued. I couldn't stop myself...I thought that if I hurt her as much as she hurt me, I could fully recover this time."

"Do you love her?"

"I..."

"Answer the question, Orsino." I hear a female voice behind me say. I turn around to see Viola and Leah in her arms.

"Hi Mr. Duke!" Leah says happily.

"Justin, take Leah."

"But, we just had this happy family reunion, do we have to go?"

"Go." Viola says sternly.

Justin takes Leah by the hands and takes her down where the waves are.

"Answer the question."

"Why?"

"Don't you think I finally deserve an answer?"

"Did you hear everything I said to Justin?"

"I'm the one asking questions..."

"And I'm trying to answer."

"I did."

"Then you heard about the revenge plan?"

"Yeah, but I kind of expected this...I guess I just had to have some proof. I knew this was coming one day."

"You know I never meant to hurt you..."

"I don't know about that."

"So you still think I'm playing with your heart?"

"You already played with it, it wasn't that much fun huh?"

"No." I say quietly.

"Then all I need to hear is one more thing from you."

"What is it?"

"Give me the answer to Justin's question."

"I...I..."

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**I don't own the beaches, but the reason I picked Huntington Beach is because I've been there so many times, it's like special in my heart :) LOL I know it sounds weird..**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. The Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Happy Holidays!!!  
**

* * *

**Duke's POV:**

"Do you love me?" I ask. Ugh! Stupid question!

"I asked first."

"Well, I asked second."

"And your point is...?"

"Nothing, I wasn't making a point. Lets just go home."

"No. I want you to answer my question."

"Why?"

"Why don't you answer my question first?"

"I asked first."

"Well, I think I deserve the answer to my question first."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Leah?"

"Everything you had or could have would be gone. That would be too much to do to you."

"I wouldn't have cared, I loved you then. I would've stayed by your side."

"Would you? You had a scholarship going for you...I really don't think you would've stayed by my side with all those opportunities and options you had."

"Were you doubting me?"

"I was doubting myself. I didn't know if I was gonna be a mistake to you. I knew your dreams and goals and I didn't want to be the one who crushed them for you by being pregnant."

"Leah wasn't a mistake."

"I know, I was."

"What?"

"It was a mistake for coming back and leading you on for that long."

"Why are you doing this and still wanting to know if I love you if it doesn't the perspective of the situation for you?"

"I don't know."

"And you don't want to be romantically involved with me anymore?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love me?"

"No."

Is that the truth or lie, Viola? How can I drive for hundreds of miles and hear you say you don't love me anymore? Only one way to find out...

I pull her in towards me and kiss her. At first, she resists, but she gets tired of swinging her arms and finally puts them around my neck and deepens the kiss. We finally pull out and she looks away shyly.

"Liar."

"What did you call me, Orsino?"

"Stop lying and shut up."

She starts to say something, but I place my lips over hers.

The truth is always revealed with one little test.

The kiss.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	10. Offers, Offers, and WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man.**

**My news: I'm sorry, but I'll be updating less and less from now until the end of February. I have midterms in 2 weeks, so my night job is studying for it. After that, there are some family stuff I need to do and that's why I have no definite date for when I'll be back. I promise that if I have any time, I will write chapters and try to post them. Continue reading, it's ok if you don't, I won't get mad LOL Thanks for being awesome by reviewing and reading! I really appreciate it and I hope you give me some patience and time to get through these next few months and I'll get back to my old self :) Bye for now!**

_

* * *

_

_Viola's POV:_

The car ride back is exactly what I expected...silent. Thank gosh, I don't want Leah or Justin to ask me about the kiss. And I don't want Duke to talk to me. This is all I wanted...I close my eyes and almost drift off to sleep when Justin's voice fills the whole car.

"So...anything happen on the beach?" He asks in a suspicious way.

"Nothing you need to know about, Justin. Keep your eyes on the road, so we'll make it home without an accident." I say tiredly.

"What's wrong, Viola? Don't want to be in the car with me? I mean Drayton is already annoying, but what's so bad about spending a couple more hours with me?" Duke asks with a wink.

"UGH!! You guys really need to know about privacy! I want sleep and Justin, shut up! Duke, stop with all the flattering...I might get car sick."

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Viola! How about we play 20 questions?" Justin asks. "I'll ask the questions and you and Duke will answer."

"Fine, as long as you keep the car on the road, got it?"

"Sure...lets start."

"Question 1: What exactly happened out there?"

"Nothing."

"I kissed her."

"WHAT?! Viola, that is not nothing. I walked around with Leah, while you kissed him?"

"Next question, please. Duke, you keep talking like this...I'll open the window and push your head out of the window and push the window up, ok?"

"Like you're capable of that."

"Don't provoke me or I swear, I will do it."

"Ok...question 2: Are you guys together?"

"What does it look like, idiot? If I want to push a window up his arrogant head, I think you get my point."

"Question 3: Do you hate each other?"

"What's with the stupid questions, Justin? Have you been in the car too long with Duke?"

"What's with your attitude? You're lucky me and Justin came to pick you and Leah up."

"No one asked you to."

"Then why are you in the car?"

"If I said no, I would still be back in this car anyways."

"Uh...I'm just gonna keep driving, forget about the game. It looks like it's causing more trouble."

"Thank you! Something smart from you today! Now I'm gonna go to sleep." I say and start to close my eyes when again, Justin's voice interrupts me.

"So Viola...what was your plan if we didn't come to rescue you?"

"Rescue? I didn't need Prince Arrogant and Prince Stupid to rescue me. I would've gone to Sebastian and Olivia eventually. I did call them, they just didn't check their voicemail."

"Prince Arrogant? Seriously, what's with all the name calling, Hastings? I don't accept that kind of behavior in my work place."

"Then I quit."

"You what?"

"I quit."

"But why?"

"I don't like you and you like me. I can't work in conditions like that. Plus your office is way too boring for me."

"Then why did you beg me for it in the beginning?"

"That was the only job I could get."

"If you're now unemployed, what's your new job?"

"I got a job offer to play soccer overseas. I'm going to accept it when we come back."

"WHAT?!" Justin and Duke shouts.

"I'm going to play soccer overseas and I'm taking Leah with me."

"But what about everything over here?"

"What about it? I have nothing over here...I need to start rebuilding my life and I think this is the best way to do it."

"I'm still in shock. Just a minute ago you were calling me arrogant and Justin an idiot. Now you surprise me with this news." I look at Duke, whose scratching the back of his head. "What's next? Are you going to ask me to marry you?" I give him a dirty look and Justin chuckles nervously.

"I also have an offer for the both of you."

"What is it?" Justin asks quietly. I must've caused some awkwardness among the three of us. Should I ask them about my offer? Will they accept? Or will everything be weird between us forever?

"I want you both to come with me."

"WHAT?" Justin yells and I shush him.

"Wait, I'm totally in shock now. You make fun of me and him." Duke points at Justin. "And now you want us to come with you. I thought you didn't need rescuing."

"I don't. I'm not telling you guys to come with me as friends and acquaintances." I say and look at Duke, who's also looking at me with curious eyes. "This is a job offer."

"What can we do for you? I have my job at the company and Justin just got his new job."

"Justin, I want you to be my manager. Duke, I want you to be my trainer."

"Manager?"

"Trainer? Are you kidding me? I haven't played soccer for years."

"I know, but you still know a lot about it. I want you to help me train and Justin, I need a manager who'll read my contracts and help me make business deals."

"I'm not expecting an answer from you guys right now. I'm going to accept the position even if you don't come with me."

"Then if you accept it, when are you leaving?"

"The end of next month."

"That's too soon."

"That's enough time for you both to think about my job offer right? I'll pay you guys and we can all rent a loft or studio together."

"Pay us? I don't think you'll have enough money even with what I'm giving you for working at the company."

"I'm getting offered a lot to do something I love."

"So is that code for I'm getting offered a 100,000 dollar contract?"

"Not that much...but it's something enough for me to live on and a lot of extra money after everything is paid off."

"So is this why you left?"

"Duke, I don't want to talk about that. I'm asking you as an acquaintance, not as your ex-girlfriend or anything else."

"But, how are we gonna work together if we can't get through the past?"

"No one said I have to get through the past."

"This will make it much worse for the both of us."

"I'm willing to put my feelings aside for my career."

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Motives in the Lavatory

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man **

**Enjoy the chapter though!  
**

* * *

_Viola's POV:_

"Flight 228 is now boarding. All flyers please line up to board the plane at Gate E7."

"C'mon Leah! The lady just said we can go on the plane." I say and grab her hand to go to the line.

Where are Justin and Duke? The plane is boarding right now and they're still not here. I'm gonna kill them if they don't make it. Probably partying last night before leaving the country…idiots!

"Why so worried, Viola?" Someone whispers from behind me. I turn around to see Duke and Justin both ready to go. "Did you think we would miss the plane? Same old Viola." Duke says with a sly grin.

"I'm paying you to be on time, if we have problems with this in the future, your job is on the line."

"I guess you forgot that it was you who begged us to go." Duke says as he hands his boarding pass to the flight attendant. Wait, where's Leah and Justin? "They already boarded the plane. If you were a good mother, you would've known that."

"I never begged you to come with me. It was a business offer and if you don't like it, then leave." I say. I go inside to board the plane when I feel someone grab me from behind.

"Don't think I'll leave that easy. We'll be seeing each other every day, right boss?" He says and winks at me.

Jerk.

* * *

"Attention flyers, we have another 3 hours before landing. Please keep your seat belts on and sit tight."

I look back and see that Justin and Leah are sleeping. What to do for three hours? I should probably wash up and put on some make up since Justin and I have a meeting with the team manager 30 minutes after our plane lands.

I walk to the lav and close the door, but something is in the way. I look up and see Duke's hand.

"We need to talk."

"In the lav?"

"I don't care where. Move in, so I could fit in here."

I scoot in and sit on the toilet cover, while he goes in and locks the door.

"About the revenge plan…I'm sorry."

"Did you come all this way to say sorry for that?"

"No, but I guess that's where I should start."

"Are you trying to get me to forgive you? Because you're definitely not forgiven."

"What do I have to do for everything to be okay?"

"Pretend we never had anything together."

"Do you really want that? Viola, I like you…either deal with it or I don't know, just deal with it! You really get me frustrated sometimes."

"Ha! I frustrate you…you anger me all the time. It's your stupid ego that ruined us before and again this time."

"Finally…an honest confession from the person who always keeps it in! What made you confess this time? Are you pregnant again with my baby? Oh, well at least I knew this time!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you since I was planning revenge against you. Seriously, how old are you? Five? Oh wait, that's too old for you since you have a mind of a two year old."

"Well you're a…a…LIAR!"

"What did I lie about this time?"

"You're still in love with me."

"No, I think you were dropped a lot when you were little because you got that all wrong. You're still in love with me."

"What?! How am I in love with an insane woman who can't even say how she feels?"

"How am I in love with someone who is so immature?"

"You're such a pain sometimes."

"I'm leaving, I'm not gonna stand here and let you insult me for the three hours we have left on this plane."

"Fine, go!"

I get up from the toilet and walk over to pull the vacant sign and open the door. But the door doesn't open. I try again and again, but it's still locked. I look at Duke, who's looking at me. We both have the same look on our face. The 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

After all the pounding on the doors, both of us finally gave up and shared half of the toilet seat.

"This is all your fault, Orsino. We had to talk in the lav. If you were so mature, why of all places did we have to discuss our relationship in the lav of the airplane?"

"Oh, it's always my fault, huh? I'm always wrong. You're such a push over sometimes."

"Idiot." I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that."

"I don't care…it's true."

"Really, Hastings? What's with all the flattering today? It's not my birthday."

"Yeah, because if it was, I wouldn't have the sudden thought of hitting you in my head."

"Harsh, but that's what you are, isn't it?"

"You're exactly correct. How about you? Cruel would be you, wouldn't it?"

"Exactly. But I'd rather be cruel than harsh. You never trust your feelings…have you ever thought with your heart instead of your head?"

"What does that have to do with being harsh?"

"You don't know how many people you've hurt because you're too blind to see that some of the things you do really hurt."

"Am I the bad guy now? Because the last time I remembered, you were the one who dumped me because we had a kid and planned revenge against me. I think you deserve my title…you're harsh and cruel."

"Coming from you, I don't really care. You can think whatever you want to think."

"Why did you even accept my job offer if you hate me so much?"

"Why did you even offer it in the first place?"

"I asked first."

"I don't want to answer."

"It's just like you to keep everything a secret."

"Why does everything have to be public with you?"

"You never tell me what you're feeling…"

"Why should I? You don't care."

"You're right, I don't. Because if I did, then maybe we would still be together."

"I didn't want you to go."

"What?"

"The reason I accepted your job offer is because I didn't want you to go."

"Yeah, that didn't work out well, did it?"

"I know, but if I went with you…maybe my heart wouldn't break as much as letting you leave."

"What are your motives, Orsino?" I ask him suspiciously.

He leans over to me and whispers against my lips.

"To get my girl back and have our happy ending."

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Updates will be coming a little faster as soon as I can get settled in :) **

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Out of the Lav and Au Revoir!

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man.**

**Sorry for the long update! I'm back now and I promise updates will come sooner! Thanks for sticking by me and enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Viola's POV:_

"Duke, stop fussing with the door...it's not gonna open."

He turns around with a frustrated look and comes to sit on the toilet seat next to me.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Well, they're gonna have to check the lav before leaving the flight."

"Oh, great, Viola...another 3 hours!"

"It might be sooner...someone might need to go to the bathroom. And when they figure out this one is locked, then we're free."

"Whatever."

"You're such a girl sometimes."

"Excuse me?"

"You act like a girl sometimes."

"Well...you're a...a...."

"Can't think of a comeback, huh? Save all the back talk for practice."

"Hmm..."

"So did you date after the incident?"

"What incident?"

"Our break up."

"That was an incident?" He starts laughing sarcastically. "Our break up was no incident, you broke my heart on purpose."

"And you didn't think I was hurting after? Gosh, you're so self-centered!"

"Why would you hurt, you broke it off!"

"Why are you still not over it? I told you, I was pregnant with your baby and you had a career going for you, how could I ruin that for you?"

"I don't care...I still would've taken on my fatherly duties. My career was not my number one, you were."

"Don't give me all that right now. That was the past, why are we still on it?"

"You don't get it, do you? We can't move on if our past is not resolved."

"I never knew it was a problem."

"Do you know why I'm still not over it?"

"Why?"

"I loved you, Viola. My world was all about you and I would've done anything for you. You left me all of a sudden and it left me thinking that I wasn't good enough for you and that's why you left me. I thought I did something wrong, I thought I hurt you so much you couldn't stand looking at me. And when those thoughts came to me, I couldn't even look at myself without thinking of what I might've done to you. And now that you tell me you left me because you were pregnant still leaves me thinking that I wasn't good enough for you. You didn't think I could handle you, Leah, and my job."

I don't know what touched me in what he said, but I tapped him and when he turned around, I put my lips on his.

And that's when the door of the lav finally opens...

"Mommy, why are you kissing Uncle Duke again?" Leah says loudly.

Duke and I both break apart and look at each other. My face starts to turn red and I go over to the sink and wash it with water.

"Lets talk after we land." Duke whispers in my ears before leaving.

"Vi, what were you and Duke doing in here all alone?" Justin asks suspiciously.

"Nothing...we..uhh, it was on accident."

"Yeah right...lets just get out of here."

* * *

_After landing in London..._

"Drayton, take Leah to the food court...I need to discuss some adult business with Viola."

"Are you gonna kiss again, mommy?" Leah asks. I look at Duke, who looks amused and blush.

"Honey, just go with Uncle Justin."

"Only if I can get an ice cream cone with sprinkles and cherry on the top."

"I swear, I see the resemblance between you and your mom now." Justin says before taking Leah to the farthest ice cream shop.

"So..."

"About the kiss, Viola..."

"Yes."

"Lets make sure that doesn't happen again."

"What?"

"We have a business relationship, not a dating relationship."

"Wait, hold up...when did you decide this without me?"

"Viola, I am here to be your trainer, not your romantic partner."

"And what about Leah?"

"I'll be her father, but there's nothing between us."

"Why are you like this now? I thought you wanted to be together."

"That was in the past."

"I thought you said we had to get past what happened before to move on."

"I am through with the past, that's why I'm telling you this now."

"So when did you have this change of heart? Two hours before we were due to land? Or was it just 5 minutes ago?"

"I understood what you said before and I'm doing my own thing, so you can do your own thing."

"You'll regret this, Orsino."

"Really?"

"Au revoir last chance!"

"What did you say?"

"I can't say something I already let go."

* * *

**So what did you think? :)**

**Now you have a clue where our foursome went to for Viola's soccer career...**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


End file.
